


I'm Your Daddy, Love

by helvonasche



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mentioned Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: This wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last, that you received a text. That was all it ever was, and with only one word: Whiskey. That ridiculous word gave you about 30 minutes to shower and be ready for him. You refused to disappoint.





	1. Chapter 1

Kicking the door closed behind him, he didn’t look at you. Nervous energy had you buzzing as he seemed to stalk toward you, like you were his prey. Sitting on the edge of the bed as you waited for him to speak, but you knew he wouldn’t, at least not right now.

You kept your head down and when you saw his feet planted in front of yours, the excitement was almost overwhelming. This wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last, that you received a text. That was all it ever was, and with only one word: Whiskey. That ridiculous word gave you about 30 minutes to shower and be ready for him. You refused to disappoint.

With your back straight and your eyes downcast, you waited for his instruction eagerly. His hand brushed up your arm, sending goosebumps where his fingers had been, then he spoke, “Always such a good girl.”

You practically purred in happiness. There was something deep inside you that craved his approval, needed him to be proud of you, to think you were the best. While you reveled in his praise, you almost missed his whispered command, “Get on your knees.”

Never moving too fast and being careful to remain graceful, you slid off the bed and knelt at his feet. You were desperate to touch him. All you would have to do is reach out, but you knew that disobedience was punished. You had learned quickly that Ji was not one to cross, he was calculating and knew exactly how to make you suffer.

“What do you want to do, kitten?” he asked as his he ran a hand through your hair gently.

Trying to restrain your excitement, you replied, “Whatever Daddy wants.”

He chuckled then clarified, “I didn’t ask you to stroke my ego, I asked what you want to do.” His hand, which had been in your hair, was suddenly gripping your jaw and forcing you to look up at him, “Now tell me what you want.”

Without hesitation you said quickly, “I want you to fuck my face… please…”

The smile that spread across his face had your cunt aching as his hand left your face and he placed both behind his head. Shrugging as he leaned back slightly, he said, “Get started then.”

Your hands were on his belt faster than usual. No matter how hard you tried, you would get too excited at some point and test his patience. He seemed to ignore this slight as you pulled his belt free of his pants and set it down next to you on the floor. Focusing on the task at hand, you were able to get him down to his boxers before you noticed how hard he already was.

Pride made you clumsy. Your little show had gotten him excited, but when you stopped to admire the effects of your work, he was on you. His hand gripping your hair tight as he towered over you, his voice acidic, “Silly, little girl.”

You knew he’d never hurt you, but you were still frightened. This game was mutual. You both played your roles and enjoyed every moment of it, even the terror. You didn’t know how he’d punish you this time, but you couldn’t wait or manage the dread of what was to come.

“Up,” he said flatly as he released you and walked away, “Get on your hands and knees.”

Moving in a panic, you hoped that whatever he had planned you would get to cum, but a part of you knew that he wouldn’t let you until the end. As you waited, you could hear what he was doing. His jacket, dress shirt, and undershirt falling to the ground, his shoes getting kicked off, and you knew you were in real trouble. Jiyong insisted you undress him, he loved it, but when he denied himself it was ominous.

“On the bed,” he ordered.

As quickly as you dared, you took your spot on the bed and felt him behind you once you stilled. He got on the bed and leaned over you, his cock against your ass while he brushed your hair over your shoulder so he could hiss in your ear, “Don’t need you to get me ready, do I kitten?”

“No, Daddy,” you whispered, knowing that you wouldn’t regret a moment of what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He dragged his nails along your thighs, not breaking the skin or even hurting you, just reminding himself how resilient your flesh was. The power that coursed through him, this is what he had wanted for so long but never thought he could have, until he met you.

He dragged his nails along your thighs, not breaking the skin or even hurting you, just reminding himself how resilient your flesh was. The power that coursed through him, this is what he had wanted for so long but never thought he could have, until he met you.

At first, you were nothing more than a glorified booty call. Nothing more than a means to an end. Until one night when Jiyong was drunk and accidently asked you to call him ‘Daddy’. Without missing a beat, you stared at him over your shoulder as he thrust into you and practically purred, “Fuck me, Daddy.”

That was when he fell for you. You were smart, pretty, accomplished, but none of that mattered. So many women he met could say the same, but they didn’t have darkness inside them that rivaled his own. After that night, he wouldn’t let you go, he couldn’t.

His hands moved higher, massaging your ass as he sat up and looked down at you. Perfect, he thought before he asked, “Why are you being punished, kitten?”

Trying to calm your breathing, you replied, “Pride, Daddy.”

Jiyong laughed darkly at your words. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked himself, leaning back so he could rest the shaft of his cock on your ass and began to slowly rock his hips. It had been too long since the last time you had been like this. Not only were you well behaved, but he didn’t want to you to think that he only kept you around for kinky sex.

It didn’t help that he was about to go on tour and you weren’t able to join him. For weeks he had tried to figure out a way to bring you with, but he couldn’t make it work. You had obligations aside from the relationship with him. He didn’t want to force you, so he decided to hold back, try to be normal with you, or as normal as he could be. Part of him knew that he loved you, deeply and unconditionally, but it still wasn’t the right time for that.

To clear his mind, he raised his hand and brought it down, a ringing slap echoing through the room followed by your breathy, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Good girl,” he cooed, spanking you again, harder.

You grunted this time, and his cock throbbed and you said as calmly as you could, “Thank you, Daddy.”

After a few more, he couldn’t take it anymore. Wrapping his hand around his cock and dragging the head through your slick folds, “Kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Grinning wickedly, he said casually, “Don’t cum,” then thrust into you. Staying buried inside you as he watched your hands fist the sheets and felt your cunt grip him, he dropped his head back and enjoyed the moment.

When he heard you whimper, he couldn’t resist. Slowly pulling out, his attention torn between the way your body seemed to be desperately trying to draw him back in and the back of your head. He didn’t dare tell you what it did when you looked over your shoulder at him, specifically in this position but it bled into daily life. If someone called your name and you’d turn to see, it was like he was back in this moment, waiting for you to look at him, your eyes bright and determined to please him and only him.

Leaving only the head of his cock inside you, and disappointed that you didn’t give him what he wanted, he gripped your hips and slammed his hips against you. Your head popped up and you shrieked, but he wasn’t satisfied. Placing his hand on the small of your back, he began to drive his cock into you, leaning back again to watch himself slip inside you.

You moaned and arched your back, knowing he was watching and trying to regain what little control you had over your body. He was relentless. His stamina unparalleled by anyone you had ever been with, and knew that he could outlast you. This was a test and you were determined not to fail, not again.

“Say it,” he growled, his thrusts becoming harder, more purposeful.

Dropping your head for a second, you had tried to resist. You knew that the second you saw him behind you, his eyes fixed on yours, sweat making his skin shine in the low light, that you would lose. Losing meant he would stop, and you didn’t want him to ever stop as you felt his cock stretch you open, but you couldn’t deny him.

Flipping your head up, you twisted so you could see over your shoulder and met his eyes, and said as best you could, “Please, Daddy, I’m sorry.”

He felt your body react, your already tight cunt contracting around him as your eyes met and he grinned at you. Moving quickly, he leaned over you and grabbed your jaw with one hand as he continued to fuck you, “I know you are, Y/N.”

When his lips met yours, you knew the game was over. Kissing, your name, or anything like it wasn’t a part of the game. He broke the kiss and flipped you onto your back. Between your thighs and reentering you, he held you close, as he slowly rolled his hips.

Shock barely described what you felt, he had ended the game early before, but never like this. He didn’t hide his face against your shoulder, he wasn’t watching his dick, his eyes were locked on yours, and it was intense. He bit his bottom lip before he asked, sounding out of breath, “Say _my_ name?”

You were still mentally in sub-mode, and you replied quickly, “Jiyong.”

His mouth fell open and his breathing was heavy and uneven, “Again, Y/N, _please_.”

“Jiyongie,” you said, draping your arms around his neck and staring back up at him. All pretense was dropped, this was different and you were adaptable. You’d never met anyone like him, and you had no qualms about doing whatever he asked, or in this case, couldn’t ask.

Despite himself and his near olympic-level control, he was dangerously close to cumming and would have by now, but he needed something and couldn’t quite figure it out in his current state. The confusion plain on his face, you took the lead. Running the fingers of one hand down to his shoulder and the other into his hair, his gasp the only sign that you were doing the right thing.

The look on his face was unlike anything you’d ever seen. He was vulnerable, for the first time, and you knew what you had to do but how you knew was beyond you in that moment. Emboldened by your revelation, you gripped the back of his head and held him there as you said, “Say it, Jiyongie.”

Without fear or hesitation, he whispered, “I love you, Y/N.”

Pulling him down to you, your lips met and you felt his hips jerk. As you felt your orgasm taking over, your mouth fell open and he followed suit. He tried to maintain his rhythm as he came inside you, but his release was more than he could handle and he collapsed on top of you.

His arms wrapped around you as he panted against your neck, and you relaxed, holding him against you. Then it hit you. He said it. Not what you had expected, you had thought he’d say your name, but he said more than that. Shock, adrenaline, your orgasm, or some combination of the three had you on the verge of tears, made only worse when he said between gulping breaths of are, “I mean it.”


End file.
